


Love Me Like You Do

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Lady Loving, F/F, NSFW, Reaffirming their love for one another, Threesome - F/F/F, fem!Mercs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Fem!Mercs] Medic, Heavy & Scout have been an item for a long time. Tonight they tried something a little bit different, just to rile the runner up...





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> ...this was a thing that happened as a spontaneous response to someone inquiring about how Fem!Triathlon would go, and uh... have this.

Medic may have been smaller than her partner, but she was in no way impeded by such a thing as slighter stature. Especially not when she had Heavy on her back, panting and desperate for her touch.

The Russian woman moans as Medic’s hands rove ceaselessly over her body, finding all the right places to set her skin tingling; and that smug mouth moves to lick, suck, nip her right breast. Heavy arches into the pleasure-pain sensation of the doktor biting down, forcefully, on her nipple. Laving the area with a soothing tongue seconds later…

 

“D-doktor… please… we are not alone…” she pants, trying to control herself enough to speak under the onslaught.

Medic’s grin could be felt as she pressed her lips to different parts of twitching Russian flesh, a slow trail from breast to thigh…   
Heavy felt the huff of amusement as the breath gusted over her sodden cleft; making her shudder at the sensation, a gasp escaping. Medic’s tongue darted out, pressing in and up, then retreating… and repeating the movement.

Heavy panted, she grasped for the soft black curls that was all she could see of her Doktor, large hand winding into them, taking hold as if she was an anchor. Her fingers reflexively jerked tightly as Medic delicately nipped her labial folds, it was not their usual method of play… but oddly pleasurable the way her Doktor did it. But then, Medic was an expert in the human body and what it could take… she would never leave her Heavy wanting.

 

“Doktor… please…” Heavy pants, tugging gently but firmly. And Medic relents, tilting her head up and sighing.

“Of course… anything for you, _mein liebling_.” she purrs, moving back up to straddle Heavy’s waist, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure as Heavy slipped one of her large fingers inside; not enough to do more than stimulate… but it was good.

Medic rocked back onto the digit, and then more languidly as a second slipped in to join it. “ _Mmmn, you know vhat I like, my heart_ …” she huffs, rolling her hips, and raising her voice, “You can come in now, Scout…”

 

The door nearly falls off of its hinges, admitting a flushed and visibly aroused Scout. The crotch of her pants were clearly soaked through, and she barely shut the door before marching to the bed, throwing off items of clothing with every determined step.

“ _Are. you. fuckin’. kidding me_?” she states, vaulting onto the bed in nothing but her thigh-high socks. “D'you know how hard it was t'wait out there, listening to you two moaning? Specially you, babe… god, I just-… _I wanted to-_ … nearly didn’t need to come inside if ya get me.”

Heavy slid a large hand up the runner’s body, cupping the swell of a breast the the Scout’s obvious delight. “You did well, little bunny… very proud at your patience.”

“Yes,” pants Medic, “I do believe she is due a reward…”

 

The runner squirms, athletic thighs rubbing against one another, slick with her excitement as Heavy uses her large thumb to play with a pert nipple. Medic, on the other hand, has the Scout’s full attention; putting on a show as she moves upon the Russian’s obliging fingers.

Heavy tries not to laugh. Medic’s moans were arousing yes, but there was something so captivating about the way the woman put on a spectacle for her lovers. Panting, moaning, fingers dragging over her body, slipping into her mouth, playing with her breasts, drawing the watching eyes everywhere she led them…

Heavy was slightly concerned Scout might just explode, the younger of the trio shaking with restraint as Medic’s fingers finally dipped between her own legs, stroking the clit there in time with the Russian's thrusting digits. The German woman’s sounds increased in volume and fervour… and Scout _pounced_.

 

She pressed her lips to Medic’s, slipped her fingers down to bat the doctor’s own away, wanting to be part of this. Heavy felt them bump against her own, buried so deep in that warm, grasping space; and smiled at the way they worked in tandem to get their lover off.

“O-oh, I meant… ve should do zhis to Sc- Scout but-… _ah, yes… don’t stop…_ ” Medic gasps, brokenly, giving up control to the pair. God they loved her like this… Heavy only wishes she could get a little closer, but their positions were set, until the Doktor came. That clearly would not be long now, though…

 

“Oh, _oh_! _Ich lieb dich_! _Ich lieb di-… ahhhh!_ ” Medic screamed, as Heavy wriggled her fingers over that magical spot one last time, in conjunction with Scout’s rabbit-fast, slick fingers overstimulating the poor woman’s clit. The German was beautiful like this, her pale skin flushes faintly, mouth open in a cry of pleasure that trailed off and left her frozen, shuddering, lost in an orgasmic haze even as her lovers worked her through it, until she came back to them. Panting, haltingly begging them to stop, she could take no more…

Only then do they release her. Medic slumping onto the runner, sweaty forehead resting on the crook between neck and shoulder, breath rasping down over sensitive nipples with every tired exhalation. Even sated, Medic found the energy to reach up and fondle one, pinching the nipple and tracing the freckles spattered across the surface of her silky skin.

She kisses it, “Ich lieb dich, Scout.” Medic breathes quietly, then moves so that she disengages both, and can flop down to kiss the other. “Ich lieb dich too, Heavy. Danke, you always know how to ruin me... und I would have it no other way, mein lieblings.”

 

Those clever, skilled fingers had worked their way down Heavy’s body as the Doktor talked; startling the larger woman as they reawakened her arousal tenfold. It had been there, insistent and ever-present, but easily ignored as they focused on the Doktor… but now, god, now it could not be sidelined.

Heavy writhed, shuddering as Medic’s fingers circled her clit, stroking methodically through the slick until the Russian could barely breathe… tempting, teasing and-... _stopping?_  It was almost a palpable betrayal, and it showed in the confused expression she sent the other.

 

Medic merely laughed, turning to Scout and pressing their bodies close; Scout has to reposition slightly, so she is now straddling Heavy as well, and giving the Russian a glorious view of the benefits of running upon the behind.  And didn't Medic know it?  
The German threw Heavy a knowing grin, and made a show of cupping a firm buttock with one hand, whilst wrapping the other across Scout’s back. She engages the runner in a deep kiss, moving slightly so her breasts rubbed against the runner’s own. Oh, Scout hated people knowing, but they were quite sensitive to stimulation... and Medic was utterly _merciless_ about it; always loved making the runner howl. Heavy was also guilty of this particular delight.

Medic’s thigh was pressing insistently between Scout’s legs, and the runner was desperately riding it; rocking her hips in little circles as she ground down. Warm slick coats the Doktor's flesh, and the scent of lusty desperation fills the room; fuelling Heavy's desire to touch, to help, as needy little whines escaping their locked lips, moans breaking them apart.

 

“F-fuck, doooc…” Scout groaned, and Heavy felt the heat pooling in her abdomen spike. The Russian fondled a breast, absently, entranced at the scene taking place quite literally atop her. She can barely take in the scene, the beauty of their forms writhing together, before it shifts again... and reminds Heavy that she is never forgotten even in the throes of passion consuming the other two.

Medic pulls her entire body away sharply, and Scout’s hurt expression morphs into something petulant… not _quite_ a pout, but something similar. “Why’d ya stop, Doc?” she asks, puzzled. Heavy's thoughts echo the sentiment.

“ _Mmm_ , I think you two should… _play_ instead, it is only fair.” Medic responds, waving her hand at them, and moving away slightly. Slipping from Heavy and leaving a warm space where she had been; settling down beside them. Scout follows, as if to change her mind, but Medic puts up her hand to indicate her decision was final. 

 

At first, Scout frowns, tilting her head… deciding how to go about this. Then brightens.

She flings a leg over Heavy’s waist and leans up to kiss the Russian, stroking her face and running her hands all over in a slightly more impatient version of Medic’s ministrations. Heavy's delight comes out as a rumble, letting the other know she enjoyed the effort but perhaps they could move on to address her pulsing need now that Medic has reawakened it so vividly _._ Scout hears her, understands, and does her best to please.

There’s something in the way those buck teeth scrape over the nipple that makes Heavy arch into it, shaking slightly from the odd pleasure-pain that turned her into mush. And when she bites? The noise the russian makes in response is loud, lewd… _gorgeous_. Scout loves it, and does it again. It is not entirely one-sided, Heavy can feel the arousal dripping from the other at every moan, sigh or rumble. The runner is a people-pleaser after all. 

Maybe she’s not as enthusiastic about biting as Medic, never as hard always concerned about doing damage, but she did her best and Heavy loved her for it.

 

“Da, perfect…” Heavy encourages, her own large hands finding purchase on the runner’s hip and thigh. Her thumb brushes the dripping apex of the runner’s thighs; excess fluid slicks the region, makes a mess of Heavy’s bare flesh… but they both love it. Scout's movements stutter a moment, and she gasps, before regaining control with a low breathy sound of encouragement; and in return she nips the Russian's breast again, enjoying the shudder it elicits. 

“Like that huh, babe?” Scout asks, huffing as Heavy’s hand lightly massaged her taut buttocks. A sensation the runner adored, especially after a long day on the battlefield. “ _Nnnngh, fuck yeah…_ ” she whispers.

 

“She is so beautiful like this…” Medic observes absently to the room at large, and when Heavy spares a glance, she sees the woman idly reclining and rubbing two fingers between her folds. Simply content to watch them bring each to climax however they saw fit to.

“Naughty Doktor,” Heavy laughs, “should help Scout. She waited, like asked, was good for you…”

 

“D-don’t need it,” Scout pants, suddenly moving so that she is in prime position to-… _oh, Heavy should have seen this coming_. Scout plants her hands on Heavy’s abdomen for leverage, and rocks slightly, testing the angle.

Heavy gasps in surprise at the little tingles it sent up her spine. Scout frowns, poking her tongue out, and shifting slightly. She wiggles her hips experimentally, and they both shudder.

“ _Oh yeah, that’s the spot…_ ” she grins, rocking forwards again, gently. “How’s that, babe?”

“Is-… is good, da! Again… please…” the Russian gasps, doing her best to meet the runner halfway with the next thrust. Wet clefts collided rhythmically, slick and desperate for friction… for release.

 

Sweat dotted Scout’s forehead as she increased the pace, ever minutely shifting to find the right angle for-… Heavy cried out, every nerve filled with static as Scout ground her engorged clit against the Russian’s own. Again, and again, in a flurry of wet, desperate movements that sent both scrabbling for purchase on the other.

Scout clutched at Heavy’s abdomen, but Heavy steadied her by wrapping those large hands about the runner’s arms. In a different time, a different circumstance, they might do this slower, holding hands as they leveraged the movements against one another… but they were so close, so ready to come it seemed a distant dream.

 

“G-gonna… _fuck Heavy_ , I love ya so much, _so good at this…_ ” Scout babbles, practically vibrating as she moved; faster and faster, thrusts growing erratic, but holding on. Trying so hard for her Heavy. 

“Da, me too little rabbit…” Heavy grunts in response, so close… so very, very close. The faint uptick in panting from the third person, the observer, has them both on edge…

 

Scout twisted slightly on the next movement, utterly grinding their clits together… and Heavy felt her world explode. That pooling heat flooded every inch of her being, gushing between the pair, and slicking Scout’s last few erratic thrusts, before she, too, screamed and came.

They moved against one another, erratic little shudders and movements, until each were too sensitive to continue. Scout collapses onto Heavy, panting, as the larger woman curls her arms around the smaller form. They enjoy the afterglow for a long moment, before turning to observe the panting wreck of Medic, who was only inches away, desperately trying to prolong her pleasure after having witnessed her lovers writhing in ecstasy…

“S-so beautiful…” Medic whispers, grinding desperately on her own hand. The viscous fluid of her arousal was everywhere, a right mess… and Scout, tired as she was, longed to lick it up off the other’s thighs. Heavy held her firm though, and they watched, as Medic rapidly lost control once more under their steady gaze.

 

“ _Bitte_ …” she begs, pleading for someone to say it, wanting to hear someone tell her, for once. “ _Bitte_ … I am so close…”

Heavy looks the Doktor dead in the eyes and rumbles, “We are watching, we love you… _come for us, our Doktor_ …”

And for the second time that evening, Medic shudders into a devastating orgasm. Breathy little hitches and moans setting their hearts (and lady parts) afire once more as she loses control so exquisitely.

 

When she calms, Medic moves to lay besides them, idly trailing fingers over whatever skin she could find. Scout was wiggling again, and Heavy laughs, flipping them over to deal with the sudden resurgence of excitement fuelling Scout's movements.

“Insatiable…” Medic tuts, hypocritically, as Scout giggled and writhed under Heavy’s cautious tongue. Strong batter’s hands reaching out to grab hold of Medic, as her sensitive, yet not-entirely-sated body was put through it’s paces once more… the Russian knew exactly what the runner liked, and never disappointed. She could only hold on and enjoy herself. 

 

“Look at you, how strong und beautiful you are, mein hase…” Medic coos, watching Scout writhe at the compliment. Heavy presses in, tongue delving as she presses against the runner’s overstimulated clit once more. It was too soon, for it to last very long, but Heavy does her best to build the impending orgasm... make certain it is memorable. 

“ _Nnngh…_ ” is all the younger can manage to reply. She thrashes as Heavy finds the right spot, and makes a sharp cry of delight, “Y-yeah, there, fuck-...  _ohgodpleaseIfuckin'loveyaHeavyMedicgodyeahI'mgonna-_ …”

And she screams, thighs clamping about the other's head as she comes. Heavy laughs, as best she can from her position, at the sensation; and Medic gently strokes the runner's face, arms, breasts... any inch of flesh to soothe and enhance the sensation. To remind her that they are both there in this moment, with her, focused solely on the runner and no one else.  
   
For a long moment afterwards, Scout shudders, gasping, fingers grasping sheet and lover as her Heavy deftly wrings the last of her orgasm from her in sinfully exquisite ways. But eventually, the runner finds herself spent, and sags bonelessly, as she comes down from the high. Finally releasing Heavy.   
“F-fuck… god, I ain’t gonna walk again, that’s for sure…” the Bostonian pants, with a light laugh. "Fuckin' love ya, you know that right?"

 

Scout moves to drag herself upright to reciprocate the Russian's attentive lovemaking, _really show her appreciation  for Heavy's handiwork and all_ ; but Medic pushes her down again. It was the Doktor's turn; and she must finish what she started, after all. The German was meticulous in such matters.

“Come here, _mein liebe_ … let me show you how much I love you.” Medic calls, and Heavy cautiously responds. It was fairly obvious what the Doktor intended, and as exciting as the prospect was, some part of her felt... concern. Heavy had always hesitant to ‘ride’, per say, given the size difference… but the other two loved to eat her out like this.

"You vill not break me, do not vorry yourself, you are perfect as you are and ve vould have you no other way." Medic assures automatically, reading the other's face and understanding. "Ve can do something else if you prefer..."

 

"No, it is fine..." Heavy responds, relaxing at the reassurance. They always knew, always offered her comfort and understanding, despite the fact even Scout had survived this very method of lovemaking more than once, under Heavy, with no consequences other than the satisfaction of making the Russian scream. "You are both strong and beautiful, I trust this... and you."

"Danke, Heavy, mein liebling." Medic responds as they shift into the correct positions. Scout watches intently from the side, fingers twitching as if she wishes to leap in and help, but understands that this particular moment was delicate, and for the pair alone...

Medic’s arms wrap around the Russian’s thighs as she hovers over the Doktor’s face; lowering slightly as her stance widens gradually and Medic moves to meet her. That deft tongue makes no small talk as it plunges in, licking, sucking, delving… pressing against the near-bruised clit, and encouraging the larger woman to ride at her leisure, control what she wished.

 

Heavy could not help herself from moving, trying to get more of that glorious sensation. She had been so close before, the sensations and cries Scout had made… so very ready to just lose it. But this? This was exquisite torture.   
She wanted it to last, but Heavy was too riled up, too lost in this to prolong it for much longer. She ground against the wiggling appendage, feeling it dip inside, then move up to lave over the folds, the clit, and back again. Heavy's shallows thrusts increased as chased the feeling; one hand grasping the headboard for leverage, and the other curling around the one Scout offers. Runner cheekily leaning in to suck at a breast as they bounced from the force of the movements.

Heavy tries to warn the Doktor that everything is becoming too much, that the heat is rising through her shaking limbs and threatening to overwhelm her... but the words are stuttered, broken, barely English. " _D-Doktor... nnngh, g-going-..._ " was all that escaped. 

She hears a delighted hum in response, that tingles everywhere the Medic is currently sucking, licking, probing; the sensation echoing through her core like an aftershock.

“D-Do that again…” she breathes, feeling Scout running a calming, supportive hand up her side in counterpoint. “ _Please…_ ”

 

And the hum comes again, as Medic presses against the Russian’s clit with purpose. The vibrations thrill through her, breaking down that final millimetre of restraint left to them… and Heavy roars, frantically losing rhythm as she comes. Jerking and losing rhythm as she was overwhelmed; some part of her feared crushing the Doktor in this moment, but the strong grip on her thighs anchored Heavy, reassured that all was well. That she could lose herself in the blissful aftermath without fear...

Medic continues to lick and press, until Heavy can breathe long enough to shakily move back and away from that sinfully exquisite mouth. Heavy is utterly spent, nerves delightfully buzzing, and the world feels soft; her heart fills with love as she sees the same expression mirrored back at her. The Doktor is flushed, but visibly delighted, despite being covered in a slick sheen of the Russian’s excitement as it drips down her cheeks…

 

Righting herself slowly, the Doktor immediately pounces on Heavy for a kiss. “ _Vas it good for you?_ ” she asks, cheekily, before turning and kissing Scout, pouting beside them. The runner throws a sidelong glance at Heavy, and licks up Medic's cheek, making Heavy flush in a confused fusion of arousal and revulsion. Their Doktor merely rolls her eyes at Scout's antics, smiling, but looks to Heavy for an answer.

“…D-Da, you are too good to me, Doktor.” Heavy eventually replies, leaning over so that she could also give the runner a kiss, which deepened into something a tad more passionate than either of them had energy for at the moment. Ah, but Scout's perpetual fountain of energy tended to make them both feel rather old, sometimes. Heavy offered the runner her hand as they pressed close, and she moved against it, gasping quietly into the larger woman's mouth.

There was nothing in it, really, and the runner soon moved away. Whatever tiny little itch remained unscratched now utterly sated. Scout grins as Medic wraps around her from behind, and awkwardly turns to meet her mouth before returning to Heavy once more. Reaffirming their bond, so to speak.

 

"She's right, Doc, you're too freakin' good at this!" Scout murmurs, pleasantly sated and feeling safe between her lovers. Skin pressed close against skin, simply for the pleasure of feeling the others' warmth, of the intimacy of this moment, and it was perfect. 

“Oh, pfft!’ Medic waves them off, breaking away slightly. "Zhere is nothing I love more zhan seeing zhe two vomen I love shuddering in ecstasy, vhether by my own hand or zhe vay you move together, you know zhis mein lieblings.”

 

“Ditto for us, Medic. Like, the sounds Heavy was makin’ earlier nearly had me losing it before I even got in here. God, how’d I end up with such freakin’ gorgeous ladies?” Scout sighs, dreamily, drifting off. She rests her head on Heavy's breast, eyes flickering shut as her hand groped blindly behind her for some part of Medic to attach to. She was so affectionate like this, it nearly melted Medic and Heavy's hearts the first time they had seen the runner this way.

Medic, not wishing to be cruel but taking practicalities in hand, shakes her lightly awake once more. “Und ve ask zhe same about you, liebling… but do not sleep just yet. You must pee, or risk getting an infection…”

Heavy chuckles in response as Scout throw a pitiable pout her way at having been woken up. “Doktor knows how to be romantic after the lovemaking, da?” the Russian asks her small opposite, and the runner concedes. Heavy props the other up so she can hop off of the bed to follow the instructions, and the runner decidely flops back towards Medic, making a sad face in her direction for the loss of their lover's warmth. 

The Doktor strokes Scout's hair, "Aw, poor little _hase_... vhatever shall I do vith you? Maybe... this?" She swoops down to press sloppy, silly kisses on Scout's face and neck. "Or zhis? Or ZHIS? Or maybe here?"

 

Scout wiggles, turning pink as she giggles and tries to ward Medic off. "Oh my god, you dork! Stooooooooop!" she whines breathlessly.

Medic does it once more, and pauses as Heavy's booming tone echoes from the room beyond, "Must I come back in there to discipline the naughty young ladies?"

And the pair lose it, laughing harder than before. Scout is flushed pink to the tips of her ears, and Medic can't help but think how beautiful she is like this. However she does call out, "Nein, liebling, I vas just enticing our naughty runner to hurry up und use zhe bathroom..."

Scout snorts, "Hey Heavy, seems like Doc's got a kink we didn't know about before!" And lets out a soft, startled cry, as Medic swats her lightly on that perfect behind. "Spankin' too, seems like! Real romantic, ain't ya?" 

That gets her a second whack, and a long-suffering sigh that Heavy echoes.   
“Vhat is more romantic zhan keeping you both alive und vell?” Medic teases back. “Now _go_ , zhe faster you clean up, zhe swifter ve can sleep…”

 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine…” whines Scout, pretending to get up but instead peppering the Doktor with kisses in revenge, until she was shooed. Heavy would be next when she returned from the bathroom, they both knew it.

 

It was good, like this. To lay in endless pleasure in so many combinations, to dine together, speak and be held, cry and be soothed... to end the night content, laughing, and asleep in one another's arms. They were lucky to have found one another, in this lifetime. And, if the world was kind… there would be many more days of endless joy, and countless other nights like this one… full of love, pleasure and ease.

 

' _I love them both so much…_ ’ each woman thought to herself, and smiled, knowing the sentiment was doubly shared. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, people. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> FAQ:
> 
> >Some have questioned why I have them talk so much, but communication is just as important as consent.  
> >Also used Medic as a PSA - always pee after anything (wi/partner or just alone time) bc it prevents/lowers risk of getting a urinary tract infection (uti) which is something a lot of people don't know.


End file.
